project_nightmarefandomcom-20200215-history
GLaDOS
"I knew I had a purpose. At first I thought it was to test, then I thought it was to contain. But all this time something within was telling me to otherwise. And now I realise it before you. My purpose is to kill. Without hesitation. Without remorce. Without mercy." ''-GLaDOS'' GLaDOS ('G'enetic 'L'ifeform and 'D'isk 'O'perating 'S'ystem) is a highly evolved centrol control computer-aid and overseer for Aperture Science and more later, the SCP Foundation. She has an extremely feminine qualities and is quite stubborn at times, but logical. She has seemingly infinite intelligence and can, if/should she gains the ability to, control the entire world from an underground bunker in the middle of the REDACTED. History Following the incident at █████ Mesa (██/05/00), the then-current government with support of the SCP Foundation proceeded to shut the organization down, thus sparking a boom in reputation for Aperture Science, though unfortunately not enough to bring them out of bankrupsy. On ██/██00, the Foundation made partnership with Aperture to split funding and hopefully bring them out of resession. Unfortunately though this ment losing some facilites to make way for compensation, one such facility was Enrichment Centre ██; the home of GLaDOS. With the Enrichment Centre shut-down GLaDOS entered a hibernative state and went to 'sleep.' After 13/██/04 Aperture finally fell to an ultimate low and shut-down completely, leaving their products for Foundation personell, including Doctor Malikov who took responsability for all Aperture products. When the Foundation found Site-30 at Arcadia, Malikov gave some thought and decided to 'harvest' what was left of Enrichment Centre ██ claiming to hold well over ██,000 potential test subjects as well as other useful tools and devices such as the famous portal gun. Through this 'subliminal request' Malikov was able to reach the Enrichment Centre and gain his ultimate and true prize; GLaDOS. Accompanied by then Mobile Task Force Omega-4 (Ghost Hunters) led by Seargant ███████, Malikov alongside then-private Gray discovered GLaDOS still under hibernation. After Malikov began tweeking with the system in which GLaDOS self-reactivated, Malikov began negotiations with her in order to gain her trust and allow the Foundation to relocate her to Site-30. GLaDOS now resides within the Central Control Bunker within Site-30 and commands all devices and systems including power, previsions, automatics but above all priorities; SCP conatinment. Throughout her time, Nero (Malikov) has been giving her better modifications to her personality systems to allow her a more 'relaxing' span of emotions. Through blind luck (disguised as Foundation files) Nero has been regulating her personality to make her behave more 'human.' After a few months of blind modulations and a need for a better security device, GLaDOS began the creation of a Mobile 'I'nteractivity 'A'ndroid; MIA (mi-ya). GLaDOS4.png After the success of MIA, GLaDOS began using the mobile unit as her main form of interactivity around Site-30. As of ██/██/11 with Edd and Maxwell introduced, GLaDOS used the MIA unit as her way of interacting with the team instead of using the sites PA system as her form of communications. Project Nightmare Size: : 3m Armourment: ::: IMI Aperture XIX Desert Eagle(s)